My Little Sunshine
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: When a young America is too afraid to go to sleep during a stormy night, England sings him a lullaby to help him get to sleep and forget about the storm. Oneshot


**My Little Sunshine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Children always have a fear of some sort that can keep them up late into the night. Sometimes they are afraid can be of the pitch black darkness that seems to surround them every night. Other times they can be afraid of the imaginary monsters that live under their bad or of the mysterious creatures that they read about in old legends and myths. Sometimes they are scared of the very things that we can find in nature like the eight legged spider, the hissing snake, or the powerful bear. Needless to say, all children have a fear of some sort. This of course includes a certain colony that goes by the name of America (or Alfred, depending on who you are). America was actually a rather brave child who seemed to know no fear; he was not afraid of any animal, insect, or monster. However, there was one thing that could cause the young colony to shack in complete and utter fear and that thing was a simple thunderstorm.

Unfortunately for America, it seemed like Mother Nature had decided to have the storm of the century come rolling into the New World tonight. The lightning flashed so brightly that it lit up the small colony's large bedroom and the thunder boomed loudly outside. America shivered slightly as he hugged his brown bunny plushy to his chest as he hid under his blankets. The boy tried his best to ignore the storm that was raging outside, but it was just too hard for the poor boy to ignore. After spending what felt like hours trying to fall asleep the child finally sat up on his bead. The boy looked at the rabbit with his sky blue eyes before saying "I think we should go to Arthur's room. Don't say anything if you agree." The rabbit plushy said nothing of course; it just stared at the boy with its shiny black button eyes. The boy gave a small smile as he practically jumped out of his bed and quickly made his way out of his room.

The small colony wasted no time in getting into England's room which was right across from his own room. Once he was in England's room, America quickly made his way over to England's bed before looking at the sleeping nation that was lying in said bed. England was fast asleep and his chest was rising and falling with his slow steady breaths. America had to wonder how England was able to fall asleep with all of the noise that the storm was causing going on in the background, but America decided not to think too much about it. America reached his hand out and placed it on England's shoulder before he started to shack him slightly. "Arthur, wake up! Come on, wake up!" The boy yelled as he continued to shack the sleeping nation. England gave a loud grown before he finally sat up. England gave a small yawn before he looked over at America.

"Alfred, what are you doing out of bed?" England asked before he yawned again. "The thunderstorm was really loud and I could not fall asleep." America answered as he hugged his rabbit plushy to his chest. Right when America was done talking a loud boom of thunder ended up causing the little colony to jump up into the air in surprise. England just smiled at the young colony before he lifted his blankets up and asked "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" America just nodded his head before he quickly got up unto the bed and under the covers. England just continued to smile as he hugged the small nation and started to hum a soft song. America blinked a couple of times in slight surprise when he heard England start to hum, but America started to smile after a few seconds of listening to England hum. When England started to hum like this that meant he would start singing a lullaby soon. Sure enough, after a few minutes of humming England started to sing.

_You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away _

_The other night, dear,  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried._

America smile just seemed to grow bigger when he hear England sing. His singing voice was so nice; it was soft, gentle, and very loving.

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away. _

_I'll always love you  
And make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me  
To love another  
You'll regret it all someday; _

Slowly but surely , the sound of the raging storm started to become quieter and quieter, until the only thing that America could hear was England's lullaby.

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away. _

_You told me once, dear  
You really loved me  
And no one else could come between  
But now you've left me  
And love another  
You have shattered all my dreams;_

America could feel his eyelids getting heaver; it was obvious that the wonderful thing called sleep was finally starting to overtake him. America tried to not fall asleep because he really did want to continue to listen to England's lullaby, but in the end America ended up falling asleep.

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away. _

England smile just grow a bit bigger when he saw that his little colony was finally asleep. England moved a stray away from America's face before he kissed his forehead. "Goodnight America." England whispered before he laid down and joined America in that wonderful world of dreamland…..

* * *

**Ok, so I was looking up lullaby songs and I happened to come across the lyrics for 'You are My Sunshine' and I thought this song was something that fit with England very well. I could just imagine England singing this to a little America. I'm also thinking of adding another chapter to this only I'll have England sing this song to the grown up America, but for now I think this is pretty good. Anyway, please review and don't flame. **


End file.
